Juntos
by LadyMeily
Summary: Lily está a punto de casarse con alguien que no quiere ¿Conseguirá James llegar a tiempo para detenerla?


Última decisión

Había llegado el fatídico día, lily se casaba y no con la persona que todos habían esperado sino con Lucius Malfoy. Aunque sus amigos le habían dicho que no lo hiciese y había tenido que cortar con James ella había decidido sacrificarse por ellos.

Ese día estaba vistiéndose en una habitación con un vestido que la encadenaría para siempre a aquel chico que tanto odiaba, se metía en un callejón sin salida y parecía que la luz no volvería hacia ella.

De repente escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, fue a abrir y s encontró con una de sus mejores amigas, carmen spellman, en la puerta, al verla la abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Carmen ¿Cómo estás? Creí que no vendrías al final

-No pensaba venir pero decidimos que no íbamos a dejarte sola este fatídico día ¿no crees?

-Todos menos James ¿verdad?-Dijo ella tristemente y agachando la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Él no vino, no soportaba la idea de verte ahí con él, fue demasiado, tendrías que verlo está destrozado, nunca pensé que lo vería así de mal.

-Prefiero verlo así y libre a condenado con esos dementores, Carmen ¿tú me apoyas verdad?

-Que te apoye no significa que no me duela ver como James se hunde y como tú cometes el mayor error de tu vida. Ese vestido no tendrías que vestirlo para Maloy sino para James.

-¿Y crees que a mí no me duele? Joder carmen yo amo a James por encima de todo y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él y si ésta es la única manera de que él sea libre pues que así sea.

-Creo que no tengo nada más que decirte Lily pues no puedo desearte suerte ni felicidad pues sé que con Malfoy nunca serás feliz, sólo decirte que yo voy a estar siempre ahí , tendrás mi apoyo incondicionalmente sea lo que sea ¿Vale?-Dijo carmen abrazándola-Bueno y ahora vamos a terminar de vestirte ¿no?

Mientras en otro lugar un joven de pelo negro azabache daba vueltas a la útima conversación con su novia

Flash back

-James, Malfoy lo sabe, os vio cuando entrasteis a la fábrica a por la poción para Remus, os vio transformándoos, lo sabe todo-Dijo lily muy preocupada-pinsa denunciaros y enviaron a Azkaban

-¿Qué? Pero cómo pudo vernos, qué hacía el allí?

-Esa es una fábrica de su padre y él estaba por allí, mandando y despidiendo empleados cuando os vio

-Habrá que hacer algo, se me tiene que ocurrir algo-dijo James dando vueltas a la habitación.

-james, verás, Malfoy me propuso un pacto para dejaros en libertad

-¿qué clase de pacto, lil?

-Verás, si, si yo me voy con él, si te dejo a ti y me, me caso con él vosotros quedaréis libres y el no dirá nada en contra vuestra.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar prefiero mil veces ir a Azkaban que permitir eso, ni hablar tú no te irás con él.

-James, yo….ya he aceptado-Dijo lily bajando la cabeza

-¿cómo has dicho? ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?

-Debo hacerlo si quiero que seas libre, no me importa el hecho de sacrificarme si con ello logro tu libertad y la de los chicos

-No, lily por favor, no lo hagas, no me separes de ti por esto por favor

-Lo siento James-dijo ella acercándose a él, le dio un beso, él último que le daría antes de que malfoy fuera su chico, antes de perder a James para siempre; Se separó de él y le acarició la cara-Te quiero, no lo olvides nunca-Dijo lily mientras se separaba definitivamente, echó a correr incapaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos.

fin flash back

¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿por qué mi vida? ¿Por qué ahora que éramos tan felices? ¿por qué Dios? ¿por qué?-Murmuró James mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas-ahora te estarás poniendo tu traje de novia, el vestido que llevarás pero no para mí sino para esa rata asquerosa de Malfoy-Dijo apretando los puños, en aquel momento le vino una loca idea a la cabeza, se levantó y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación lily ya había terminado de arreglarse con la ayuda de Carmen

-Vaya estás preciosa-Dijo carmen mirándola –Ojala James pudiera verte así, se desmayaría seguro.

-no exageres, de todas maneras de qué me sirve estarlo en el peor día de mi vida-Dijo ella desanimada-Bueno ha llegado la hora de mi muerte-Dijo agachando la cabeza y yendo hacia la puerta

-Vamos Lily anímate, no te derrumbes ahora, nosotros estamos contigo-Dijo carmen abrazándola

-Gracias Carmen, vámonos ya-Dijo lily tomando fuerzas y saliendo de su habitación hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Allí la esperaba sirius que aunque no le hiciese ninguna gracia, sería el padrino. Cuando llegó hasta él, él la cogió del brazo y entraron en la iglesia.

La música comenzó a sonar, los invitados se pusieron en pie, mientras iba caminando por aquel pasillo iba recordando todos los momentos que había pasado junto a james, lo feliz que había sido a su lado y miraba al altar y no estaba ahí sino que estaba un chico repugnante al que odiaba y al que quedaría encadenada para siempre

Aquel pasillo se le hizo eterno y por fin llegó a aquel altar que la iba a condenar a una existencia inútil, sin sentido, arrojándola a un abismo de repugnancia y soledad al lado del ser más despreciable que conocía. Sirius la dejó con delicadeza al lado de aquel monstruo llamado Malfoy y se sentó junto a cris, segundos después la ceremonia comenzaba.

James corría, por fin divisó la iglesia, escuchó música salir de ella y comenzó a ponerse nervioso-Vamos, no me rendiré, mi amor, no dejaré que caigas en ese infierno junto con ese mal nacido-dijo james mientras corría aún más rápido escuchando las campanas de la iglesia que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su infierno, en su obstáculo, un obstáculo al que debía vencer si quería tener a su lado a la chica que amaba, por la que daría todo, si quería ser feliz y que ella también lo fuese debía llegar a tiempo. Había llegado ya cuando se dio cuanta de que las campanas habían dejado de sonar-no por favor Lily, espérame por favor-dijo él angustiado mientras corría hacia las puertas interrumpiendo en la iglesia con un ¡ NO!

Lily ya estaba en el altar, la ceremonia concurría muy lenta para ella, la música le perforaba los oídos y le llegaba al alma, hiriéndosela, la monótona melodía del órgano fluía por sus venas recordándole que no habría vuelta atrás, de repente as campanas y la música dejaron de sonar, había lelgado la hora de su condena, la hora en la que se convertiría en un ser inútil, en el que su existencia no valía la pena. La condena que opacaba todo su mundo y felicidad y la encadenaría al dolor y la maldad.

El sacerdote se dirigió a ambos y por fin se le oyó decir

-Lucius Malfoy aceptas a Lilian Evans como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe

-Sí quiero-dijo Malfoy rápidamente con ansias de que lily fuese su esposa y no hubiese ningún impedimento. Luego el sacerdote se dirigió a ella, ya no había vuelta atrás, él callejón se había cerrado y no podría salir de él jamás sometiéndola al más profundo de los silencios.

-Lilian evans aceptas a Lucius Malfoy como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe-Preguntó el cura mirándola a los ojos, aquella mirada pareció recordarle que aquél no era un buen acto, que ella no se casaba por amor, que cometía un gran error y antes de que pudiese contestar las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe y un ¡NO! Se escuchó por toda la iglesia, James Potter acababa de hacer su aparición.

Lily se giró hacia él sorprendida y mientras lo veía correr hacia ella vio que en aquel callejón oscuro en el que se encontraba encarcelada había una luz, la luz de un helicóptero que le ofrecía su escalera para acabar con aquella angustia, con aquel malestar que la estaba matando, con ese grave error que pagaría durante el resto de su vida.

James llegó al altar y le cogió una mano, la miró lentamente a los ojos, atravesándole el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón con sólo una mirada, desnudando todo sus en sus ojos chocolate. Entre jadeos se dirigió a ella.

-Lily, mi amor, no lo hagas, no cometas este error, yo sé que tú no lo amas a él, por favor, no nos separes ahora, lucharemos contra lo que nos venga y lo venceremos pero juntos, por dios no te cases con alguien que va a amargarte toda tu vida, no lo hagas por favor-dijo él llevando su mano libre hasta la cara de ella y acariciándosela mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Ella sentía sus manos sobre su piel, la esperanza de no estar encarcelada había vuelto, él tenía razón cualquier obstáculo que les viniera serían capaces de vencerlo juntos, ella sin él no era nada, no sería capaz de soportar todo aquello si James no estaba junto a ella, no podía hacerlo, toda la angustia, la presión, la pesadez, todo el malestar que había sentido esa última hora habían desaparecido con la aparición de una sola persona y ese era James Potter.

En ese momento sintió que cualquier cosa que pasara estando junto a James lo superaría y que no sería capaz de resistir si se casaba con aquel ser monstruoso que tanto odiaba, se giró hacia el cura que se había quedado un poco sorprendido por la aparición de James y dijo muy segura de sí misma

-No quiero casarme con ese engendro-Dijo señalando a Malfoy que se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras James y sus amigos sonreían de felicidad. Este sonrió feliz, la cogió en brazos y la llevó fuera de la iglesia

-estás preciosa vestida de novia-dijo dándole un beso que sellaba aquella situación, aquel beso que disipaba cualquier resto de la angustia, dudas, presión y malas sensaciones vividas anteriormente por ambos.

-sí pues me parece que tendré que comprar otro vestido de novia pues sino lo sabías el novio no puede ver el vestido antes de la boda-dijo ella seriamente

-lo siento señorita he incumplido una norma ¿qué castigo me impone?

-que me lleves a casa lo más pronto posible

-eso está hecho-dijo James sonriendo y así con la vuelta de lily a casa terminó aquel día fatal que había comenzado como el peor de los infiernos y que había terminado con uno de los momentos más felices que los dos vivirían juntos


End file.
